10 Things I Hate About You
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: 10 things Zuko hates about Katara!...really fluffy and funnyxD...I mean really, what other can a bewildered prince do than make a list of all the things he doesn't like about the woman he loves?..please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 10 chapter story. Each chapter focusing on one specific thing Zuko hates about Katara.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Enjoy. Please leave a review!**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number one: I hate the way you hug everybody in sight.**

They had just returned from another hunting trip, this time a little later than usual.

As they reached the front of the cave, the men saw Katara pacing nervously back and forth, with Toph trying to calm her down.

Upon seeing their arrival, Katara screamed and ran up to them. First checking Sokka for any injuries, slapping the back of his head and scolding him for being stupid enough to return late, then proceeded to hug him.

Next was Aang. She went through the same process: Checking for injuries, then chastising him and telling him never to do that again and hugged him in a motherly sort of way.

Zuko growled at the blush forming on the Avatar's face, yet he still kept silent and did not move from his place.

Finally, Katara went over to him, checked him more seriously.

She kept quiet the whole time and never shouted at him for staying out late.

This made Sokka pout.

She then hugged Zuko tightly, whispering for him to return early next time and kissed his cheek.

Once the hug was over, Zuko was faced with Aang's uncomfortable face.

He moved to see Toph and Sokka smiling smugly at him, their arms over their chests with their eyebrows wriggling.

It was Zuko's turn to blush.

* * *

**Here it is! Chappie 1! It's a little short, but I never really was any good with long stories.**

**Please, PLEASE, review! It would make me very happy if you did!:) Hope ya noticed the hint of Tokka.**

**By the way, sorry to all Kataangers out there, but seriously, I do find Aang cute! I just find Zuko all the more cuter. xD peace!**

**-rm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! Chapter two:)**

**Disclaimer: nope, still isn't mine.**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number 2: I hate your annoying brother.**

It was a very, _very_ hot day, too hot to concentrate on training.

So Sokka decided for all of them to go to the new carnival in town.

Katara squealed, Toph clapped her hands, Aang laughed out loud and Zuko...well Zuko didn't do anything.

Once they reached he carnival which was jam packed with people, Sokka went to ride a roller coaster with Aang and Toph. Katara wanted to ride the "Tunnel of Love".

Zuko, albeit reluctantly, agreed and proceede to follow her through the crowds.

Upon reaching their ride, they sat down, squished by the lack of space. Katara leaned closer to Zuko and put her head on his shoulders as he put his arm around hers.

They spent the ride in pleasurable silence. A few words here and there, but other than that, they were just keeping their mouths shut.

A few seconds before the ride would be over, Zuko decide that this would be the perfect moment to kiss his girlfriend. Katara thought so, too.

She closed her eyes and leaned closer.

He did the same.

Closer...

Just a little bit mo—

_BANG!!_

Zuko cursed and rubbed his newly acquired egg shaped lump on the head. He opened his eyes to look for the person who cut his kiss with his equally dazed and confused girlfriend.

He found Sokka- not the he was hard to find with all his screaming- being held back by Aang and Toph.

A crowd was forming.

"How dare you try to kiss my sister!!"

They groaned.

The crowd snickered.

Zuko and Katara glared at her idiotic brother.

* * *

**Tada!! Chappie 2!!**

**No offence to all Sokka lovers! I'm a Sokka lover too, but let's face it, he is just so funny, it's impossible not to mess with him!xD**

**Please leave a review!**

**-rm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3 is up! **

**Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still isn't mine.**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number three: I hate the way you distract me**

Zuko and Aang have been pretty busy preparing for the second invasion.

Everybody was.

Sokka has been training all day and night, Toph making new moves and Katara perfecting new techniques.

But Zuko and Aang trained the hardest, like a pair of devils gone mad.

With the second invasion only a few days away, who wouldn't train like a madman to defeat the fire lord?

Simple: a very distracted Zuko.

Zuko was currently teaching Aang a new move near the lake when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Katara was water bending.

In a white, tight, little training outfit.

Zuko inwardly groaned, how was he supposed to concentrate when she's over there in her outfit that left practically nothing to the imagination?!

Was she purposely trying to help distract him to help his father out?!

Zuko shook his head and went back to the current task at hand and dodged a blow Aang threw at him.

Zuko was about to strike when he saw Katara.

Wet.

All of a sudden, all he could see was the way her outfit clung more to her every curve when she moved.

The way her skirt-pants would ride up whenever she would move her legs.

The way her chest would--

And it all went black

Zuko opened his eyes to find Katara fussing over him and Aang looking guilty.

He groaned, remembering what had happened.

He was too caught up in watching Katara, he didn't notice the Aang sneak up and knock him out cold.

"Wow Zuko! I really hit you with that one, didn't I?" Aang stated proudly, smiling at his accomplishment.

Zuko groaned again.

* * *

**There yah have it! Chapter three!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys really are the best.**

**Please leave a review.**

**-rm**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating fast enough. I actually have the next chapters in my notebook, but my friend and co-author, The Crazy Dragon, told me I'd get more reviews if I updated slowly. **

**So if you guys want faster updates, review more! xD**

**Just kidding...but seriously, review. xD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number 4: I hate how you can forgive so easily.**

Zuko and Katara had been walking around town, buying some supplies for the group, and stopped by to eat some lunch.

They were just about finished with eating when a robber came in and decided that Katara's purse (**AN: A bag where she puts her money in. xD**) would be a great way to start off the afternoon.

So he took her purse, headed for the door and ran.

Zuko cursed, stood up and chased him.

Nobody steals his girlfriend's bag.

Period.

Zuko sees the robber push past a group of people, Katara's purse still in his hand.

He lunges after the robber, grabs him by the neck and pushes him to the nearest wall. Hard.

The robber visibly cowered and looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Please don't hurt me! I just stole your girlfriend's purse because I didn't have money to feed my family! Think of my children! I have 5 of them! I even have pictures if you want! Please..." The robber begged, tearing up.

Zuko was supposed to say something when he heard someone scream.

"Zuko, let go of him!" Katara screeched as she grabbed his arm.

She the proceeded to apologise to the robber, claiming what her boyfriend did was rude.

Zuko frowned.

The robber begged Katara not to let Zuko kill him.

Katara laughed.

She hugged the man, telling him it's okay and then proceeded to give him money.

"You know, you really should be more like your girlfriend," The man said as he stood up, with the help of Katara.

Zuko snarled, making the man gulp and run away in fear.

"Maybe he's right, Zuzu," Katara teased. "Temper, temper," She chastised as they went back to thee restaurant.

It isn't really his fault that he couldn't forgive as easily now, is it?

...

...

Is it?

Zuko frowned again.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 4.**

**I am sooo excited to update Chapter 5, it's my fave chappie so far. Trust me, my friend ,Tornac from deviant art (who does not squeal much), actually squealed lots of times reading chappie 5.**

**So please, please leave lots of reviews so I can update chapter 5. At least make the reviews reach 20! Please...please...**

**Thanks for reading. Remember, review! xD**

**To all those who read " A Zutara Drabble Fest ", I promise to update soon.**

**-rm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes one of my fave chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Enjoy and please do review.**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number 5: I hate the way you never back down from a challenge.**

There was a storm outside, so the whole gang decided to spend the day NOT training, to Zuko's dismay.

Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka and Mo-mo were all playing truth or dare, not having anything else to do.

Zuko was sitting against Appa (who was trying to lick him), Pouting.

"Okay Toph, your turn," Sokka announced smugly.

"Hit me with truth,"

"Who do you like more: Aang or Sokka?" Katara asked.

Silence.

Sokka and Aang bothe looked at Toph expectedly.

"I pick..."

"Come on, come on," Sokka and Aang chanted.

"..Mo-mo," Toph replied, smiling at Sokka's outragedface and Ang's disappointed one.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Sokka shouted.

Well, I'm sorry. There really isn't any challenge between you and twinkle toes over here," Toph snapped.

Sokka was fuming, but kept quiet.

"Okay...Katara, your turn," Aang faced Katara, who was looking as though she was thinking really hard.

"I choose...dare," Katara finished uneasily.

Toph, Sokka and Aanhg grinned.

"I dare you to..." Sokka started.

"..Kiss sparky," Toph finished.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"What?!" Katara, Sokka and Aang screeched.

"I thought we were gonna make Katara kiss Aang!" Sokka whined.

"Yeah!" Aang said, before blushing immediately.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a mind reader," Toph replied cooly, smiling to herself as she felt Katara's heart beat faster.

"Well?" Sokka, Aang and Toph turned to Katara.

Katara turned to look at Zuko, who was still pouting and avoiding Appa's tongue.

Zuko looked at Katara, eyebrow rising.

Katara blushed, closed her eyes, sighed and said:

"Oh, alright," She stood up and made her way to the grumpy prince.

Zuko saw Katara walking towards him and asked, "What do you want?"

Clearly he was not in the mood.

Katara blushed.

"Well?" Zuko demanded.

Katara kept quiet.

"What? Are you just going to stand there or do-"

Zuko's eyes went wide as Katara's lips touched his.

Aang fainted.

Sokka gasped.

Toph smiled.

Zuko kissed Katara back.

Sokka glared at Toph.

Toph tried to look innocent.

"What? I never told her to kiss him on the lips."

* * *

**Tada! One of my fave chappies! Thanks Aki (Tornac from ) for the idea! xD**

**Please, please review so I can update chapter 6. At least 40, or something, if that's not too much to ask. xD**

**Oh yeah, did you guys catch yet another hint of Tokka?? Heehehe...pretty subtle, but it's still there.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**After y'all review. xD**

**-rm**

Thans to all those whoe reviewed: culacula, kawaiiitahina123, Lexabeta, MoonlightSpirit, teenanimeotaku, zukolover45, tornac, MisfitGirl13, Dragon Jadefire, w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut, blindhobos and AvatarKiba


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Chapter 6! So sorry for not updating fast enough, yesterday was my grandparents' 50****th**** anniversary and they renewed their vows.:) Congrats grandma and grandpa!:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number 6: I hate the way you look at me (It makes me fidgety)**

**Zuko's POV**

I was taking a bath down the lake near the temple when I heard something move behind me. Thinking it was Sokka with yet another one of his attempts to scare the steam out of me, I decided to ignore it.

After a few minutes, the shuffling stopped, and I figured Sokka was preparing his attack.

I hear footsteps and decided it was time to put this hunter back in his unsurprising place.

The attacker moves towards me and stopped.

I turned around, smirking,

And I stop.

My jaw falls to the floor.

To my big, and I mean _big_ surprise, I see Katara in her bathing outfit, having the same expression on her face.

I turn around, giving her time to run, but to my other surprise, she stays there, staring at my back.

Well, not really _staring _but more of looking intently, if that ever has any difference.

She continues to roam her eyes over my back and I could almost feel my back tingling. Her eyes turned from my wide shoulders to my arms, to my waist...and did it pass my butt?

Thinking that maybe Katara won't leave until I tell her so, I close my eyes, take a deep breath and turned around again.

I was about to open my eyes when I looked at her expression. Here eyes were taking in every single detail of my body with her hands on her sides, as if she didn't realize what she was doing.

All her staring made me fidgety.

Her eyes went up and down.

Up and down.

I went still, my body tense. I would imagine my face to be really red right now. My whole body went hot by just looking at her look at me.

All her staring made me fidgety _and_ uncomfortable.

At this rate, I could probably evaporate the entire lake with the heat emanating from my body.

I felt my skin heat up.

I saw Katara take one step closer.

I gulped.

Katara kept walking towards me slowly, as if to torture the steam right out of me.

My left eyebrow started twitching.

I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was probably to come.

I heard her walk closer,

And stop.

I heard Katara sigh and walk away.

I opened my eyes and cursed.

Turns out, I evaporated the entire lake.

* * *

**Tada! I'm not sure if this is connected to my grandparents, but I'll dedicate this little chappie to them anyway.:)**

**Please read and review. Hopefully 50 reviews? Hehehe**

**-rm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm finally back!**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating. I was so busy with our school's periodical exams, our projects and our girl scout's camping activity, so I haven't been able to write anything!**

**So, this little chappie was inspired by my very own camping experience!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number 7: I hate how you never think things through**

The night was young. The sky was filled with twinkling stars, smiling brightly at the people they blanketed over. The moon was full. The air was warm. It was the perfect weather for lovebirds.

But according to Katara, it was the perfect weather for camping.

According to Zuko, why the hell do they need to camp out when they could easily sleep in their comfortable beds at the Western Air Temple?

According to Aang, it would be a great adventure, even though they camped right on top of the temple.

According to Toph, it was just an excuse for sickeningly sweet couples to cuddle under the moonlight.

According to Sokka, it would be a great way to show off his camping and survival activities.

According to Suki, Sokka didn't have any camping abilities.

And so they camped out, under one condition:

No bending allowed.

This made Toph grumble about "not knowing how to set up a tent since she was blind and all", but luckily for her, a certain air bender knew how to read.

This leads us to the gang's current situation:

Under a tree, soaking wet, shivering and screaming at Katara.

"You never think things through!" The whole gang screamed at Katara.

"How was I to know it would rain and the wind would blow our tents away!" Katara uselessly reasoned.

Everybody glared at her.

"Well, why don't we just let Toph earth bend something and finally get to sleep?!" Sokka whined, clearly showing off his camping abilities.

"But we're not supposed to use our bending skills!" Katara screeched.

"And why?!" Aang asked, his butt sore from being bitten by ants all night long.

"Because it would ruin the spirit of camping!"

"Haven't you noticed, there _is _no spirit of camping present," Zuko stated, regretting the fact that he agreed to the "no bending" rule.

"Fine!" Katara sighed, she knew she had lost.

"Finally," Toph said as she earth bended a big tent-like structure for all of them.

Once inside, everybody was warm and dried off, thanks to Zuko's fire bending and sadly to Sokka's great fear of being burned down by the fire prince.

Everybody proceeded to lie on the ground it two's, Aang, lying suspiciously close to Toph, Sokka, lying next to Suki, and Zuko, hesitantly lying next to Katara.

And just when they were close to sleeping, the temperature began to drop.

"Now this happens!" Sokka whined.

"I guess we'll just have to cuddle closer then," Suki reasoned and Sokka immediately stopped whining.

Aang excitedly cuddled closer to Toph, who by the way, wasn't complaining.

Sokka and Suki were already cuddled.

Zuko and Katara cuddled close, blushing.

"Remind me never to agree with any of your outdoor propositions next time," Zuko mused as Katara started to doze off.

"Hey! It isn't all that bad," Katara pouted, secretly liking the fact that her face was lying on Zuko's hard chest.

They both blushed.

"I guess Toph was right, this_ is_ another excuse to cuddle."

"Yeah, another excuse to cuddle with her _boyfriend_."

Katara laughed, making Zuko blush.

"This isn't so bad," Zuko commented right before he fell asleep.

Katara had to agree. After all her plans for a great camping experience had crashed and burned, she gets to spend the whole night in Zuzu's arm. All because she didn't think things through.

Katara smirked.

But, then again, maybe this time she _did _think things through...

* * *

**Tada! My camping inspired chappie!**

**Please review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-rm**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough! I was so busy with schoolwork and I didn't have time to write..**

**I got this idea when I was having extreme abdominal pain weeks ago.**

**If you don't like blood, don't read it.**

**Dislaimer: nope, still isn't mine.**

* * *

**"The things I hate about you"**

**Number 8: I hate your "time of the month"s**

Zuko was walking around the Western Air Temple, checking for any fire lords or crazy sisters that might come attacking them while they were asleep. He walked pass the fountain and stopped.

Speaking of crazy sisters, here's one right now.

Katara was sitting on the floor, staring at the stars. The moonlight splashed all over her body, making her look even more beautiful to Zuko.

He smiled and started walking towards her; maybe a little talk under the stars will get him a goodnight kiss.

He was getting pretty close when he heard the one thing he never thought he'd hear form Katara.

She was moaning.

Zuko looked a little bit closer. There were beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she was clutching her stomach, and she looked as if she was in pain.

Zuko panicked and ran towards Katara, was it possible that she was attacked here in the open?

"Katara!" He shouted as he knelt beside her, gently facing her to him.

Katara cringed.

"Katara, what happened?!" Zuko asked, his voice filled with fear now, as he saw blood all over her legs.

Katara opened her eyes and saw the blood.

"N-Nothing happened," She tried to reason.

"What do you mean?!" Zuko held her shoulders. "Can't you see that there's blood all over you?!"

"What blood?" Katara tried to cover up the blood stained parts. "I don't see any blood."

"Katara! Where is the blood coming from?"

"There is no blood!"

"Katara, tell me where the blood is coming from!" Zuko demanded.

"It's okay, Zuko!"

"Katara, I swear, if you don't tell me where the blood is coming from, I'll..." Zuko warned.

"You'll what?" Katara challenged.

Man, why is she being so stubborn about help?

"I'll personally look at which part of your body the blood is coming from!"

Katara "eep"ed.

" Alright, I'll tell you.."

"Where is it coming from?" Zuko asked again.

"It's from..."

"Yes?"

"From.."

"From?"

"Where I..."

"Katara!" Zuko shouted.

Katara said something Zuko didn't understand.

"What?" Zuko asked, his head hurting.

"itscomingfromwhereipee.." Katara murmured.

"Can you please say it clearly?" Zuko requested.

"But.."

"Do you want me to get Toph?" Zuko stood up and Katara held his hands.

"No! It's coming from where I pee!" Katara shouted.

Zuko lost his balance.

Katara felt pain in her abdomen, again.

Zuko looked at Katara's pants.

He turned pale.

Stood up again,

"I'll go get Suki."

* * *

**Heehee..the story was about Katara having her period:)**

**Hope you enjoyed that one! I think I read a story similar to this, so to whoever that author is, I thought of this on my own and I apologize for it being slighlty similar to your story.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-rm**


	9. Chapter 9

**  
I'm finally back!**

**I've come to let you all know why I haven't uploaded in the LONGEST time ever: I died, and I realized that neither Heaven nor Hell will let me pass through unless this story is finished.**

***sigh* the cruelty of the after-life.**

**And by the way, now that the whole series is over, the remaining chappies will happen in any time during the story depending on the theme.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine (unless you've been living under a rock all this time)**

* * *

"**Ten things I hate about you"**

**Number 9: I hate your birthday**

Today was a great day.

When Zuko woke up this morning, a smile directly appeared on his face. Can life get any better? Here he was, Fire Prince Zuko, in his comfy fire nation bed, next to his beautiful girlfriend who gave him quite a surprise last night.

With the smile still firmly kept in his face, he reached out to grab his girlfriend's waist. Turning to his side, he kissed her long, brown, hair.

He froze.

Since when did Katara dye her hair black? Zuko asked himself as the girl in his bed who is definitely NOT his girlfriend turned around.

"Good Morning Zuzu," Mai whispered huskily as she went closer to the fire prince. "You were wonderful last night."

Zuko screamed as he sat up in his bed, beads of sweat running down his face. He looked around to see the space beside him was only occupied by a letter. It was just a bad dream. He reached out for the letter and started reading.

_Zuko,_

_I left early to take care of the party arrangements. Hope you didn't forget about the important occasion because this is VERY important to me and you WILL be a dead fire prince if I found out that you're as clueless about this as Sokka is. See you later._

_Love, Katara_

Party? What party? Zuko racked his mind for any instance where Katara said anything about a party. She was trying to tell him last night, but that little night gown she wore distracted him too much.

"No use trying to remember," Zuko said as he went to shower. "Might as well ask Aang about this later."

After taking a much needed cold shower, Zuko grabbed a bite to eat and started looking for the airbender. It didn't take long, though, seeing as he's usually in the gardens with Toph.

"Hey Aang," Zuko called going to the love sick kid.

"Good Morning Zuko," Aang replied in a hushed voice, seeing as his girlfriend was taking a nap beside him.

"Do you know anything about the party today?" Zuko asked.

"The party? Oh yeah, everyone's invited, even people from the other nations are coming here," Aang smiled, thinking of their old friends who were coming tonight.

"Well, what's it about?" Zuko tried to ask innocently.

"Um..."

"Aang?"

"Well, you see," Aang whispered. "Katara told me not to tell you if you'd ask me."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed, now really alarmed. His last REAL hope has been a failure.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?!" Toph shouted as Zuko ran to see the only person left to save him from certain doom.

"Hey! Sokka!" Zuko panted as he called the warrior.

"Wuph?" Sokka replied, his mouth filled with food.

"Do you know anything about the party going on tonight?" Zuko asked. Sokka gulped down all his food.

"Party? Oh, you mean Katara's party?" Zuko nodded. "I dunno, maybe for her birthday or something." Sokka mumbled as he looked hungrily at the newly served steak.

"Birthday?" That's gotta be it! The way Katara was so excited, she's about to have her birthday! It was the perfect reason! Maybe Sokka isn't as clueless as Katara thought he was.

"Thanks, Sokka."

Zuko ran to his room where he had hidden her birthday gift. A beautiful gold bracelet covered in rubies. He saw this last week when he was walking around some shops and decided it was perfect for her.

After getting the gift, he showered again and got dressed. Once everything was ready, the fire prince went to the front garden, where the party would be held.

The front garden was filled with people he didn't know, some he remembered encountering during his hunt for the avatar while some he figured were Katara's friends. He looked around the garden to see his beautiful girlfriend mingling in an equally beautiful red gown.

He smiled and walked towards her, stopping only a while when she made her welcoming speech. When he reached her, he grabbed Katara by the waist.

"Zuko!" Katara giggled as she kissed him, the microphone still in her hand.

"Hi," Zuko said in a nervous voice. "I have something to give you." He showed her the box with the bracelet in it.

"Just a little something for the most important woman in my life..."

Katara opened the box and gasped. "Oh, Zuko.."

"Happy Birthday!" He shouted.

Everybody in the room became quiet, except for Sokka who was busy eating.

Zuko looked at the people as they looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Zuko asked as he started wiping his face.

"Oh, Zuko.." Katara smiled apologetically.

"What?!"

"Today isn't my birthday, It's our anniversary."

Zuko froze.

He turned around

And glared at Sokka.

"Oh."

**

* * *

**

There you go! Chappie number 9! This was a little long.

Hope you liked it! Plese review!

-rm


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe how long it has been.**

**So sorry for not updating this fic, I just feel so sad to have to let this go. Oh, and I have a job now so I only have computer time from midnight onwards.**

**So, after nine chapters of mindless brain juice, here is the moment we've been waiting for.**

* * *

"**Ten Things I hate About You"**

**Number Ten: I hate how I don't have any real reason to hate you**

Zuko opened his eyes and glared at the annoying rays of sunlight slipping through the binds he had just newly purchased with his wife.

Zuko smiled at this thought. _Wife. _Even after five months of being married, he still can't believe Katara actually chose him to be her husband.

He turned his whole body towards Katara, who was still sleeping after all the activities they had last night- putting up the blinds, mind you- and pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Katara instinctively moved closer and laid her head on his chest.

Careful enough not to wake her up, Zuko opened the bedside drawer and pulled out bundles of paper, some crumpled, some burnt at the sides, but all written by Zuko for Katara. He started writing letters right after he and Katara got trapped in the cave back in the Earth Kingdom.

He never had the courage nor the chance to give these to her.

Disregarding all sentimental value because he was Fire Lord Zuko, "the insensitive bastard who got lucky enough to convince a girl to marry him", he burned the papers into dust.

He didn't need them anymore anyway. He already got the girl.

Katara who, after being with Zuko for so long has acquired the ability to smell smoke from miles away, scrunched her nose at the scent of burning paper.

As Zuko watched his wife scratch her eyes with the back of her hand, he smiled.

He smiled because he was the only person in the world who could see Katara in her nightgown with drool on her chin and early sunrays on her face and body.

He, after stealing her mother's necklace, was the person she chose to be the first to say "good morning" to.

He, after all the tears he made her cry, was the person she chose to cuddle with at night.

He, after being just a downright son of a bitch, was the person she chose to love.

And as Katara yawned and stretched like a kitty cat, Zuko decided that he would never steal her mother's necklace, or make her cry, or be a son of a bitch to her ever again.

Except for when it's counted as foreplay.

Because after the war, when everybody was torn apart and cut to pieces, Katara was the only one who helped him get himself together. Very much like the tape that fixes a piece of paper you never really meant to tear.

With that epiphany, Zuko gets a neatly wrapped gift and gives it to Katara, kissing her cheek and whispering to her ear.

"Happy Birthday."

He made so many mistakes before and with this second chance, he'll never let her go.

"You finally got it right." Katara said as she hugged him.

Zuko looked at the piece of the sky through the cracks in the blinds and mouthed,

_Thank you._

"Yeah, I guess I finally did."

* * *

***Sniff* The last part made me cry.**

**I guess this is the end.**

**Thank you all for staying with me every step of the way. I love you guys.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**-rm**


End file.
